I love my job
by Sauterelle
Summary: Dean adore son travail. VERSION 2 DISPONIBLE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, voici mon nouvel OS, qui est un étrange mélange entre deux idées de fic. Au départ, cette histoire devait être plutôt du genre humoristique et se finir sur une petite note positive (d'où le titre), mais allez savoir pourquoi, mon esprit tordu a transformé ça en OS désespéré et noir, entièrement focalisé sur Dean. Contient des SPOILERS , il est fortement conseillé d'avoir vu la saison 3.**_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**_

**Disclaimer: Supernatural _ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>** love my job**

Il y avait des jours où Dean Winchester haïssait sa vie. De toute son âme, de tout son être. Il y avait des jours où il voulait _vraiment _ne jamais avoir existé et ne pas avoir à se trimballer son existence merdique jusqu'à Dieu sait quand.

Dean se haïssait par principe. Il était toujours pitoyable, toujours le petit soldat de Papa qui obéit et qui protège Sam parce que c'était bien l'unique chose à laquelle il servait. Et à chasser, aussi. Quand il était gosse, il en était même fier, comme un con. Il s'imaginait être un _héros_.

Un héros. Tu parles. Un pauvre gamin terrorisé avec un flingue, oui. Un pauvre gamin qui tentait lamentablement d'attirer l'attention de son père par ses « exploits » à la chasse comme un enfant de quatre ans essaye d'attirer l'attention de ses parents avec un beau dessin.

Pitoyable.

Il fallait être vraiment barjot pour aimer la chasse. Qui aime la chasse à part les abrutis ? Qui aime courir en pleine nuit dans des cimetières pour brûler des corps ? Qui aime découper des créatures en rondelles sous prétexte qu'elles sont des monstres ?

Lentement, mais sûrement, Dean s'était rendu compte combien il était lamentable, inutile, minable. Il s'était rendu compte que son père pas plus un héros qu'il en était un lui-même. Il s'était rendu compte combien sa vie était vide de joie et d'ambition. A part chasser, il ne savait rien faire. Il ne voulait rien faire. Et Sam qui clamait à tue-tête qu'il en avait marre d'être anormal, c'était le seul de la famille qui se rapprochait le plus de l'individu lambda, celui qui étudie, qui a des amis et des projets d'avenir. Dean… Dean n'était qu'un déchet, un outil tout au plus, sans rêve ni espoir.

La seule chose qui le faisait tenir était sa famille. Et surtout Sammy. Sammy sur qui il devait veiller sans relâche, peu importe que son frère soit un adulte responsable et un chasseur aguerri. Il était comme ces femmes qui ont plein d'enfants pour avoir toujours un bébé sur qui veiller.

Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours où Dean ressassait ces pensées encore et encore, sans relâche, comme pour se torturer. Avec Sam, ils rentraient d'une chasse qu'on pourrait qualifier de « ratée » même si Dean foutrait son poing dans la figure de la première personne qui dirait ça tout haut. Les chasses où des hommes meurent, ce n'est pas raté. C'est un fiasco total, ce qui ne devrait _jamais _se produire.

Tu parles d'un héros. Mesdames et messieurs, voici Dean Winchester, le héros qui ne _peut pas_ sauver les gens, applaudissez-le bien fort.

Peu importe ce que Sam pourrait dire, peu importe les arguments rationnels que son si intelligent petit frère pouvait lui sortir, ça ne changerait rien au fait que Dean avait tué quelqu'un. Pratiquement de sang-froid.

Sacha était un gars de son âge qui avait un métier, des amis et une copine. Il avait une vie, des parents qui l'aimaient et une sœur aînée qui venait le visiter. Il était _quelqu'un_. Et Dean l'avait tué, d'un seul geste. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi, son doigt avait pressé la gâchette et il n'avait pu qu'encaisser le recul sans pouvoir détacher son regard du corps marbré de sang s'effondrer lourdement au sol.

Dean avait tué quelqu'un, encore, en essayant de sauver un pauvre con. Sacha n'était qu'un homme qui passait par là. Sacha n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Il était sur le chemin, voilà tout, et Dean l'avait tué.

« C'était trop tard pour lui, Dean ! » s'égosilla une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait affreusement à celle de Sam. « Il avait ingurgité du sang, il aurait tué des innocents, tu sais qu'ils n'arrivent pas à se contrôler. Regarde Gordon… »

Mais les mots étaient vides de sens à Dean. Ce n'était pas comparable. Il aurait tué Gordon même s'il n'aurait pas été transformé en vampire. Ce conard avait tenté, et plus d'une fois, de tuer son frère. Ce salopard avait signé son arrêt de mort à l'instant où il avait décidé de tuer Sam.

Sacha était un mec normal qui ne voulait de mal à personne, du moins pas à Sam ou à lui. Et Dean l'avait tué. Dean avait tué un homme.

Et Dean ne se le pardonnerait pas.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS.<em>**


	2. Nouvelle version

**_Ahem, voici une nouvelle version de la fic _I love my job_, écrite suite à une remarque de BacktoMysticFalls, qui a accepté de m'assister dans la rédaction de cette réécriture, et que je remercie pour son intervention. _**

**_A ceux qui souhaitent voir quelles sont les modifications, je leur conseille de se reporter tout de suite à la fin de la fic, qui elle seule a été l'objet de modifications. Aux autres, et bien, faites comme moi: prenez votre temps._**

**_A tous: bonne lecture._**

**_Disclaimer: _Supernatural_ ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

><p><strong>I love my job<strong>

Il y avait des jours où Dean Winchester haïssait sa vie. De toute son âme, de tout son être. Il y avait des jours où il voulait _vraiment _ne jamais avoir existé et ne pas avoir à se trimballer son existence merdique jusqu'à Dieu sait quand.

Dean se haïssait par principe. Il était toujours pitoyable, toujours le petit soldat de Papa qui obéit et qui protège Sam parce que c'était bien l'unique chose à laquelle il servait. Et à chasser, aussi. Quand il était gosse, il en était même fier, comme un con. Il s'imaginait être un _héros_.

Un héros. Tu parles. Un pauvre gamin terrorisé avec un flingue, oui. Un pauvre gamin qui tentait lamentablement d'attirer l'attention de son père par ses « exploits » à la chasse comme un enfant de quatre ans essaye d'attirer l'attention de ses parents avec un beau dessin.

Pitoyable.

Il fallait être vraiment barjot pour aimer la chasse. Qui aime la chasse à part les abrutis ? Qui aime courir en pleine nuit dans des cimetières pour brûler des corps ? Qui aime découper des créatures en rondelles sous prétexte qu'elles sont des monstres ?

Lentement, mais sûrement, Dean s'était rendu compte combien il était lamentable, inutile, minable. Il s'était rendu compte que son père pas plus un héros qu'il en était un lui-même. Il s'était rendu compte combien sa vie était vide de joie et d'ambition. A part chasser, il ne savait rien faire. Il ne voulait rien faire. Et Sam qui clamait à tue-tête qu'il en avait marre d'être anormal, c'était le seul de la famille qui se rapprochait le plus de l'individu lambda, celui qui étudie, qui a des amis et des projets d'avenir. Dean… Dean n'était qu'un déchet, un outil tout au plus, sans rêve ni espoir.

La seule chose qui le faisait tenir était sa famille. Et surtout Sammy. Sammy sur qui il devait veiller sans relâche, peu importe que son frère soit un adulte responsable et un chasseur aguerri. Il était comme ces femmes qui ont plein d'enfants pour avoir toujours un bébé sur qui veiller.

Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours où Dean ressassait ces pensées encore et encore, sans relâche, comme pour se torturer. Avec Sam, ils rentraient d'une chasse qu'on pourrait qualifier de « ratée » même si Dean foutrait son poing dans la figure de la première personne qui dirait ça tout haut. Les chasses où des hommes meurent, ce n'est pas raté. C'est un fiasco total, ce qui ne devrait _jamais _se produire.

Tu parles d'un héros. Mesdames et messieurs, voici Dean Winchester, le héros qui ne _peut pas_ sauver les gens, applaudissez-le bien fort.

Peu importe ce que Sam pourrait dire, peu importe les arguments rationnels que son si intelligent petit frère pouvait lui sortir, ça ne changerait rien au fait que Dean avait tué quelqu'un. Pratiquement de sang-froid.

Sacha était un gars de son âge qui avait un métier, des amis et une copine. Il avait une vie, des parents qui l'aimaient et une sœur aînée qui venait le visiter. Il était _quelqu'un_. Et Dean l'avait tué, d'un seul geste. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi, son doigt avait pressé la gâchette et il n'avait pu qu'encaisser le recul sans pouvoir détacher son regard du corps marbré de sang s'effondrer lourdement au sol.

Dean avait tué quelqu'un, encore, en essayant de sauver un pauvre con. Sacha n'était qu'un homme qui passait par là. Sacha n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Il était sur le chemin, voilà tout, et Dean l'avait tué.

« C'était trop tard pour lui, Dean ! » s'égosilla une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait affreusement à celle de Sam. « Il avait ingurgité du sang, il aurait tué des innocents, tu sais qu'ils n'arrivent pas à se contrôler. Regarde Gordon… »

Mais les mots étaient vides de sens à Dean. Ce n'était pas comparable. Il aurait tué Gordon même s'il n'aurait pas été transformé en vampire. Ce conard avait tenté, et plus d'une fois, de tuer son frère. Ce salopard avait signé son arrêt de mort à l'instant où il avait décidé de tuer Sam.

Sacha était un mec normal qui ne voulait de mal à personne, du moins pas à Sam ou à lui. Et Dean l'avait tué. Dean avait tué un homme.

Ce n'était pas le premier. Et ça ne serait probablement pas le dernier.

Et Dean ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Pas avant d'avoir vu Sam. Pas avant d'avoir vu son regard inquiet, ses traits tendus par l'anxiété et le stress, ses petits coups d'œil répétés vers Dean qui se voulaient discrets.

Dean aimait son frère. Il aimait son frère plus que tout. Il mourrait pour lui tout comme Sam mourrait pour lui.

Beaucoup qualifieraient cette relation fraternelle malsaine. Dean serait le premier à approuver. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, que vous reste-il quand vous ne cesser de faire face à la mort et au sang ? Que vous reste-il lorsque vous êtes confronté sans cesse à la douleur et à la culpabilité ?

Sam était le seul îlot sur lequel Dean pouvait se réfugier. Il était la seule chose à laquelle Dean pouvait se raccrocher pour continuer sa vie, tout comme Dean l'était pour Sam.

Dean pouvait entendre le claquement des touches du clavier, pouvait sentir le regard hésitant que Sam braquait sur lui de derrière ses longues mèches.

Il regarda sa bière. La bouteille était presque vide. Il la finit en une gorgée.

Non. Dean ne pourrait jamais se pardonner. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner. Pas quand Sam était avec lui.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues en même temps que le sourire étirait ses lèvres.

_Fin _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilaaaaa! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (j'aime, j'aime pas, je déteste, je pourrais aimer mais... Je pourrais ne pas aimer mais... C'est bien, toutefois... c'est nul, néanmoins...). Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic.<em>**


End file.
